Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Hermione-Harry
Summary: This is the FIFTH Harry Potter book! *I am NOT J.K.Rowling!* Trouble ensues for our young fifteen year old, Harry Potter. . .will there be love? Hate? Voldemort? Yes! Voldemort comes and he's risen and he is stronger than ever! R+R!
1. MrsWeasley's Explosion

A/N: Hi! This is my first time to write a Harry Potter fic. I will be continuing were Mrs.Rowling left off. I have read all six books ( the two extra are the ones of Quidditch and the ones of beasts) so no need to worry! This fic will have everything (I hope) Oh and I'll also be making books six and seven and maybe :::gasps::: a sequel?!  
  
Summary:This is the FIFTH Harry Potter book! *I am NOT J.K.Rowling! * Trouble Ensues for our young fifteen year old, Harry Potter . . . will there be love? Hate? Voldemort? Yes! Voldemort comes and has risen and he's stronger then ever!  
  
Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K.Rowling! Oh and if you are J.K.Rowling, reading this, just to let you know, I REALLY want to meet you and get your Autograph! Oh and I'm obsessed with Harry Potter. So be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
2ND Disclaimer: Harry Potter© is owned, created, and copyrighted by Mrs.J.K.Rowling (Boy isn't she sooooo smart? ( She also has a very big imagination! She's also my idol!)  
  
Hermione: Ooooh! What's this story about?  
  
Wait and see!  
  
Harry: But we can't wait! We want to know now!  
  
You'll just have to wait and see! Anyway, you guys and Ron are the stars of my fanfic! You'll know eventually. . . ^.^'  
  
Ron: Your mean. . .  
  
I know! ^.~  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX  
  
Chapter 1: Mrs.Weasley 's explosion  
  
by: Hermione  
  
Harry Potter lay awake in bed clutching his scar in pain for the third time this week. He felt as if his head was being ripped in two. Looking around the room as if expecting someone there; staying silent as if expecting to hear the swish of a cloak or the creak of the bottom stair.  
  
When no sound came, just the noises of his uncle Vernon and Dudley snoring, Harry heaved a sigh. He looked at his alarm clock that read 3:21 A.M. The sky outside was still as dark as night, with only the moonlight to shine through his bedroom window.  
  
'Should I write to Sirius and tell him about my scar? NO! You'll make him worry!' thought Harry. After all, this was like a routine for Harry, since that dreadful night when Voldemort has risen again. This worried Harry, if Lord Voldemort was really getting stronger then ALL of his followers are with him.  
  
Harry now turned his head around at the empty cage that usually held his owl, Hedwig. She has been gone for about four days, delivering a letter to Ron, saying that Uncle Vernon didn't want him to go to the Burrow because of the incident of last year.  
  
He then thought of Sirius Black, his godfather. There was no other way of explaining why Sirius was not with Harry and it was because Sirius Black was put a life sentence in Azkaban (a wizard prison) for committing murder. But he was inococent. Thirteen years later he escaped and a whole other chapter came out of the Potter's past. It turned out that Sirius was bestfreinds with his father and one of the four mauraders. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew used to be the four mauraders. Their nicknames are in order: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail.  
  
Peter Pettigrew. How he despised that name and that particular person. He turned out to betray Harry's parents in telling Voldemort where they were. With that information, he killed Harry's parents. Leaving him behind, cold and parentless. Harry was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a tapping against the window.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry whispered in delight. He ran to the window to let the snowy owl in. She then dropped a letter on Harry's desk and went to her cage to get a nice drink.  
  
"Thanks girl"  
  
Hedwig hooted softley in reply and fell fast asleep with her head under her wing. Harry opened the letter. He knew that untidy scrawl anywhere.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The muggles didn't want you to come, eh? Well, were going to pick you up anyway! We will be there around three o'clock tomorrow. Just don't tell those muggles you live with. Hermione just got here today, so she'll be with us. Oh, and don't worry, were not getting to you by Floo Powder!  
  
Ron P.S. You'll get a BIG shock tomorrow!  
  
Harry just laughed and then abruptly stopped. Just what was about to shock him tomorrow? He then thought better to be prepared for it. Harry looked at his luminous alarm clock. It now said 4:02 A.M. He decided to go to sleep, anxiously waiting it was already tomorrow.  
  
'§'§'§''§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§'§  
  
Harry woke up from the sun shining in his face. Getting dressed as quickly as possible, Harry set out for the kitchen. When he entered, as usual everyone ignored him. The three Dursley's were watching televison with interest, as Dudley kept missing the fork to go into his mouth.  
  
He sat down and started to eat the second to smallest grapefruit (Dudley was still on his diet). Trying to eat very quickly, he set out once again to his quiet room.  
  
While not making too much noise, Harry packed his things into his trunk, including all his things from the loose floorboard. Time flew by for Harry and as soon as you could say 'Quidditch' it was already three o'clock. He just sat there on his bed and waited. It was now 3:10 and still no show of the Weasley's. Harry then went downstairs to find Dudley watching t.v. while eating ice cream at the same time, his aunt in the kitchen spying on the neighbors, and uncle Vernon who was in the bathroom admiring himself through the mirror.  
  
Then it came. There was a knock on the door. Petunia cursed on the person who might be dirupting her daily eavesdropping. She opened the door and got the shock of her life. There in the doorway stood five flaiming red-heads and one brunette. Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, Fred, and George were wearing cloaks.Ron and Hermione however, were wearing muggle clothes.  
  
"Vernon! VERNON! Come out here quick!" yelled Petunia in horror. Harry went to see what all the ruckus was about when he saw the Weasley's and Hermione.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" said Vernon. He looked at the smiling Weasley's.  
  
"Hello! We've come to pick-up Harry. He's going to stay with us for the remainder of the summer," said Mrs.Weasley. Then all of them walked inside the house and went into the livingroom. There they found Dudley still eating and watching t.v.  
  
"Hello" said Hermione looking at Dudley in disgust. When Dudley looked up to see who was talking to him, he saw a beautiful girl.  
  
'She looks like an angel' thought Dudley as he gaped at her.  
  
"He-Hello...he he eh" said Dudley still gaping at her. At that moment through one door entered Harry and on the other entered Vernon and Petunia Dursley.  
  
"Harry!" said Mrs.Weasley running towards Harry to give him a bone-braking hug.  
  
"Mrs.Weasley . . .I . . .can't . . . breathe!" said Harry, turning slightly pink.  
  
"Oh sorry dear. It's just that you've grown so much since I last saw you"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!?" yelled Vernon. Mrs.Dursley and Dudley were hiding behind Vernon which was very difficult because since Dudley was soo big and - well you can see my point.(A/N: :::sigh:::) "Tell me what's going on here, boy!" yelled Vernon. He was red in the face and a vein was throbbing in his forehead.  
  
"How should I know?!?" yelled Harry with the same rage.  
  
"As I said before Mr.Dursley, we've come here to pick-up Harry. There is an event that's going to happen and we don't want Harry to miss it" said Mrs.Weasley in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Fred, George, go help Harry bring down his trunk" said Mr.Weasley while gazing longily at the muggle things. At this, Fred and George went upstairs with Harry to bring his things down.  
  
The Dursley's lost their courage and were huddled in the corner of the room, whimpering.  
  
"Nice place you got here" said Mr.Weasley failing to make a freindly conversation.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for about five minutes. At that moment Fred and George were coming from the stairs and carrying the trunk while Harry carried Hedwig in her cage.  
  
Ron was very amused watching Dudley. He kept on poking his head out to get a good look at Hermione. Hermione however, didn't notice, because she was looking around the house. Just observing.  
  
Fred and George layed down Harry's trunk in the middle of the livingroom, and said "Ready!" in unusion.  
  
Uncle Vernon seemed to get his courage back, because he said "How dare you come in my house! You are braking an entry! And for your information the boy is not going with you! He is staying here!" yelled Vernon, spraying everyone with spit.  
  
"Listen Mr.Dursley, we just want to take Harry home with u- " said Mrs.Weasley in a cheerful tone but was cut by Mr.Dursley yet again.  
  
"Didn't I just say that the boy stay's here with me?!?" yelled Vernon. Now you could see his vein turning purple and so was his face.  
  
"Now listen her buster! Harry here is coming with me if you like it or not! You people here are starving him to death! Why when he came to our house last year, he ate like he hasn't eaten for day's!!! So if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way!" yelled Mrs.Weasley, glaring at the Dursley's. For a short plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.  
  
Mr.Dursley was blinded with rage. He yelled again at Mrs.Weasley "Are you deaf?! The reason the boy is like that is because he acts like a criminal! He should be thankful to me for letting him stay all these years!!" roared Vernon Dursley.  
  
Mrs.Weasley was now so mad that she yelled right back " Don't you dare talk about Harry like that!" - She looked at Dudley who was whimpering behind Mr.Dursley- "But look at your little boy here. I bet you my house that he has been eating Harry's food and bullied him since he was only a child! You have locked him up in a cupboard, starved him, and treated him like he was a bomb about to go off!!!" - Mrs.Weasley now ent into a deadly whisper but you could here each word loud and clear- " In all my years of being a mother, I've never seen an uncle treat his nephew like that, just because he is a wizard. A great wizard infact. He even has more powers than all my family put together. Such a sweet boy and your treating him like dirt. Well you know what? This is going to stop here and now. If you so much as lay a finger on Harry, I will personally do something that you will regret the day you were born. Now . . . what were you saying about why Harry couldn't go to my house? Hmmm?" said Mrs.Weasley now raising her voice to normal to it's normal tone.  
  
"No - Not - Nothing!" squeaked Vernon Dursely.  
  
"Good . . .Good . . .ok" - she looked at the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione, and Harry- "Harry I brought a portkey with us ok? So it's not as complicated as Floo Powder. We leave in three minutes and here's the portkey!" said Mrs.Weasley pulling out an old book.  
  
"Before we leave, Mr.Dursley I would like you to say good-bye to your nephew. You won't see him for a whole year" added Mr.Weasley seeing Vernon flinch.  
  
"Bye" said Uncle Vernon in almost a whisper. It as only one more minute left until the portkey activated.  
  
"Everyone touch the book ; a finger will do..." said Mrs.Weasley. Every one touched the booked while each on held their personal belongings.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt he was being pulled into a space-warp, feeling Hermione banging gently on his shoulder. He then heard a scream from Petunia. Harry now found himself in the heart-warming kitchen.  
  
With a wave of Mrs.Weasley's wand, Harry's trunk disappeared with a 'pop!'. Harry decided to ask Mrs.Weasley why she yelled at the Dursley's.  
  
"Mrs.Weasley?" said Harry gently not want to get on her bad side.  
  
"Yes, dear?" said Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Why did you yell at my uncle?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Well dear. . . your uncle did some pretty horrible things to you. I just wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine." said Mrs.Weasley, very gruffley.  
  
"Oh. . .well. . . ok?" Harry said uncertainly. It looked like Mrs.Weasley could see something was bothering Harry because she said "Harry don't worry about next summer, your uncle won't try to do anything to you. . .I'll make sure your godfather knows about it,"  
  
Harry nodded and left with Ron and Hermione who were waiting outside the kitchen for him. They went upstairs and climbed the many steps, reaching finally toward Ron's room. They opened to door and as usual everything was a violent shade of orange with the Chudley Canons covering up his shabby wallpaper.  
  
The trio sat down on the floor. Then Harry remembered something "Ron, in the letter you sent me it said that I was going to get a big shock today, what as it?"  
  
Ron's ear's went pink.  
  
"I'll tell you later Harry" mumbled Ron.  
  
"Why can't you tell him now?" asked a curious Hermione.  
  
"Because. . . it's boy stuff. . .yeah that's it! It's boy stuff. You wouldn't want to hear it" said Ron.  
  
"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted! Keeping secret's from me. . ." said Hermione muttering something under her breath.  
  
She left the room and Ron and Harry started to talk.  
  
"So, Ron what is it?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron went red in the face.  
  
"Did you see how much Hermione has changed?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry was not expecting this question...  
  
"No, she looks the same to me" said Harry.  
  
"Harry. . .she's more prettier, and she's 'changed'" said Ron while lifting up two hands to quote 'changed'.  
  
"Ron, do you have a crush on Hermione?" Harry asked in an amused way.  
  
If possible, Ron went even redder than his hair.  
  
"No" muttered Ron.  
  
"Rooonnn?" asked Harry as if he was talking to a five year old.  
  
"Yes" said Ron in a defeated voice.  
  
"Ooh! So you like Miss.Granger! I was wondering when you two were going to get together," said Harry.  
  
"Ron and Hermione, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love -" said Harry looking like he's daydreaming, but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Shh! Do you want Hermione to hear you?!?" hissed Ron.  
  
"Don't worry! She's with Ginny!" said Harry.  
  
"Anyway Ron, why don't you tell her how you fell?" asked Harry.  
  
"Are you insane?!?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Well, then, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know" muttered Ron.  
  
At that moment, Mrs.Weasley called everyone down to dinner.  
  
eIF YOU ARE A HARRY/HERMIONE SHIPPER, PLEASE READ MY NOTES! RON/HERMIONE SHIPPERS PLEASE READ TOO!e  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Do you like it? Please answer me in your reviews. Oh and if you're a Harry/Hermione shipper, please don't assume this story is going to be Ron/Hermione! Eventually it will be Harry/Hermione, but for now it's going to be Ron/Hermione. I already have part of chapter two finished. So if you liked it please don't hesitate to say so! Man I have all of these ideas in my head that are just begging to be put on paper! This author now has to go to sleep. . . she has to go to school tomorrow an hour early.  
  
Hermione: Why?  
  
Because.  
  
Ron: Because why?  
  
None of your business! ^.^  
  
Harry: Come on tell us!  
  
Alright fine! I have chorus practice tomorrow!  
  
Hermione/Harry/Ron: :::roll on the floor with laughter:::  
  
It's not that funny!  
  
Ron: Yes it is! HAHAHAHA!  
  
:::evil grin::: So Ron. . . how did you like the end of this chapter?  
  
Ron: :::Immediately stopped laughing::: I thought it was stupid!  
  
Yeah right! I know you liked it. See,your smiling! ^.~  
  
Ron: No I'm not!  
  
Yes you are!  
  
Ron: No I'm not!  
  
Yes you are!  
  
Hermione: Stay tuned for the other chapter! Coming in exactly 2 days!  
  
Harry: Yep! And please keep your shirt on! ( 


	2. Evening Prophet

A/N: HI! Sorry for the long wait.My dad grounded me from the computer. Anyway, that   
gave me some more time for my story. I know what's gonna happen from this chapter till   
the last chapter of this book. Beleive me, it was fun making things happen to your  
favorite characters! People please review! I've got the feeling that some of you are   
reading this and not reviewing it at the end!  
  
Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K.Rowling! Oh and if you are  
J.K.Rowling,reading this,just to let you know,I REALLY want to meet you and get your  
Autograph! Oh and I'm obsessed with Harry Potter. So be afraid, be very afraid!   
2ND Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned, created, and copyrighted by Mrs.J.K.Rowling  
(Boy isnt she sooooo smart? She also has a very big imagination!Shes also my idol!)  
  
Ron: :::sounding hopeful::: Theres not going to be anymore romance, is there?  
  
Yep! More romance for all those people out there! Oh my Ron, are you blushing?  
  
Ron: :::blushing::: I am not! And why do I have to be the guy who falls in love?  
Because I'm the author. And what I say, goes. . .  
  
Ron: But WHY?  
  
Dont worry that much Ron! Harry will eventually fall in love too! I wont say who, yet. . .  
  
Harry: WHAT?!?  
  
Ron/Hermione: :::roll on the floor with laughter:::  
  
Harry youll fall in love too. And believe me youll like it! But thats not until later, maybe in  
the end of this novel or the beginning of the other that Im writing.  
  
Ron: How come he gets a break?!  
  
Hermione: Oh god, this is so funny! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Oh Hermione, your going to fall in love too! Dont worry!  
  
Hermione: NO WAY! I ONLY like Victor Krum! And when am I going to fall in love?  
  
I wont say, but it will be Mr.Krum for awhile!  
  
Harry: This is not fair! What about our fates or about our own privacy?!  
  
You dont have any. . . not yet. . .(maybe when you do your special night)  
  
Hermione/Harry/Ron: Thats just sick!  
  
Man I let something slip. . .I shouldnt have told you that!  
  
HARRY POTTER  
AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX  
  
  
Chapter 2: Evening Prophet  
  
By: Hermione  
  
  
Harry and Ron walked downstairs for dinner. It took a good five minutes for them   
to get to the kitchen and walk outside to the backyard. There, everyone was   
waiting for them, all of the Weasley's. All of them were sitting around the table,  
with two empty seats beside Hermione.  
  
Ron sat down at one side, and Harry at her other. Everyone started eating eating  
at once. There were minestone soup, crab wontons, mashed potatoes, goblets  
of pumkin juice, and rolls.  
  
Harry immediatly served himself with a little bit of each, while Ron grabbed large   
portions of food, and Hermione only ate minestrone soup. Percy immediatly   
started talking with his father about the ministry, while the rest of the Weasley kids  
talked about school and Quidditch. Ron too, tried to started a conversation.  
  
"So, Hermione . . . how was your visit to Bulgaria?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh! It was wonderful! They have alot history there with wizards, and Victor and   
his family were so nice to me" said Hermione with a dazed look.  
  
"Well I guess you had a lot of fun" said Ron dryly.  
  
"Was Bulgaria nice there Hermione?" asked Harry trying to destroy the tension  
between them.  
  
"It was very nice and beautiful" said Hermione still looking dazed.  
  
"So, how was Krum? Are you two still a couple?" asked Ron, with a show  
of bitterness in his voice.  
  
When Ron asked this, somehow the whole table turned to look at the trio,   
impatiantly awaiting Hermione's answer. Hermione however, was red in the face,  
and tried to change the subject . . . quickly.  
  
"Ginny! How has summer been to you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't change the subject Hermione!" said Ron, going red.  
  
"Ron, calm down man! It's her business, and her business alone! She can tell us  
when she want's to!" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah but --!"  
  
"Ron, I said it's her business. Just leave her alone!" said Harry.  
  
And with that, everyone went back to eating and talking. Except for the trio. They  
ate in silence.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The next morning went on as usual. Neither Ron or Hermione want to talk about   
the incident that happened at dinner. Harry too, didn't want to talk about the   
subject. There were two reasons. For one, he didn't want his two best freinds mad   
at eachother, and two, he didn't know why, but he just didn't like it.  
  
That day, they went to play Quidditch in the field the Weasley's owned. Hermione  
kept score of the game, while Ron played Keeper, Harry played Seeker, and Fred  
and George played Beater's.They all decided to be Chaser's (except Hermione),   
since there weren't enough people. No real balls were used (because of the   
snitch) but they used apples instead.  
  
"Harry! Try and catch this!" yelled George whil he threw a small apple in the air.   
Harry saw the apple and flew there with top speed. The tiny apple was zooming over  
the trees when --  
  
"I got it!" yelled Harry with the apple clenched in his fist. He landed on the ground   
when the other players were getting off their brooms.  
  
"Good job Harry!" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, good job!" chorused the twins.  
  
"Thanks" said Harry.  
  
"Boy's! The sun is setting, let's go back inside" said Hermione while getting off  
the warm bench.  
  
"Aw! Come on Hermione! Just a few more minutes, please?" pleaded Harry.  
  
"No." saide Hermione firmly.  
  
"Please?" said all the boy's together.  
  
"No," said Hermione, " now come on, let's go. It's getting really dark. I don't trust  
being around you boy's alone and after dark."  
  
All of the boys got mischevious faces.  
  
"Why Hermione! You can trust us! We'd never do a thing like that!" said George.  
  
"No way. Now come on. The sun's set." said Hermione.  
  
"Ok, ok! Just one thing Hermione"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Run!" chorused all of the boys.  
  
Hermione sprang like a bullet, running towards the Weasley's home. She could   
hear them, running behind her. Slowly, the Weasley home was jumping into her   
view, getting larger by the second. Hermione put a full burst of speed, opend the   
front door, slammed it shut, and casually went into the kitchen to greet   
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley" said Hermione politely.  
  
"Hello Hermione, dear" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
All of a sudden three redheads and one jet black came barging in to room. They  
were breathing frantically, gasping for air.  
  
"He -- He -- Hello" said Ron.  
  
"Now why are you boys running?" said Mr. Weasley.  
  
The boys were now able to breathe.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to know that too" said Hermione, smiling.  
  
"Um . . . we were racing . . . yeah racing" replied Ron.  
  
"Oh? Who won?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"We all tied" said George.  
  
"We're all going upsta --" said Fred, but was suddenlt interupted by a tawny owl  
flying passed his head.  
  
The owl had a newspaper in it's beak. Mrs. Weasley went to see the owl and paid  
it. It was the Evening Prophet. Unrolling the newspaper she saw the headline, her   
eyes bulged.  
  
"Harry . . ." said Mrs. Weasley handing him the paper, seeing the bold letters it read:  
  
'Death Eaters attack and kill Muggles'  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, what does this have to do with me?" asked Harry.  
  
"They were your uncle's . . ."  
  
  
A/N: Oooooo! Cliffy! So how did you like it? Tell me in reviews! This was fun writing.  
If you read carefully, there are some clues for 'way' future chapters. I'm keeping  
my lips seeled. See? I can't wait for the second movie! How about you?  
  
Harry: What do you mean second movie?  
  
The second movie of the series, duh!  
  
Ron: Oh! :::Realizes somthing::: Hey!  
  
:::Innocently::: What?  
  
Ron: You made me sound like jerk!  
  
Ron, your like that because of your feelings remember?  
  
Ron: :::Mumbling curse words to author:::  
  
Hermione: :::Hears some of the curse words::: Ron! Be nice!  
  
Ron: Fine! But you know I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you!  
  
:::Sarcastically::: Suurre . . .  
  
Harry: Man this is funny! I'm getting my camera!  
  
Harry no!  
  
Hermione: :::Smiling::: Too late. He's gone!  
  
Damn! :::See's Hermione's happy face::: Hermione . . .  
  
Hermione: What?  
  
Did you know in the second movie, you hug Harry and to Ron, you only shake hands?  
  
Hermione: So?  
  
AND, when they asked you in the premiere, you said they have to ask Mrs. Rowling  
because she had something to do with it.  
  
Hermione: :::Getting nervous::: He he he . . .  
  
Admit it Hermione! Who do you like?!  
  
Hermione: Uh bye! :::Runs off to Harry:::  
  
Damn!  
  
Ron: Ha! I guess you wont get a straight answer from her!  
  
Shut up Ron . . . 


	3. Sleep Tight Dursley's

A/N: Long time no see, eh? Now I know you don't want me to blabber so I'll let you go on reading my story.

Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K.Rowling! Oh and if you are J.K.Rowling, reading this, just to let you know, I REALLY want to meet you and get your Autograph! Oh and I'm obsessed with Harry Potter. So be afraid, be very afraid!  
  
2ND Disclaimer: Harry Potter© is owned, created, and copyrighted by Mrs.J.K.Rowling (Boy isn't she sooooo smart? ( She also has a very big imagination! She's also my idol!)

Hermione: I kind of liked this chapter. . .

Ron: I loved it!!

Hermione: :::in rage::: How could you say such horrid things?!?!

Ron: :::nervously::: Um. . .duckies?

:::To Harry::: Do they always go at it like this?

Harry: :::sitting in a chair next to author and drinking tea::: Yep.

Hermione: -I'm gonna kill you Ron! :::Starts to chase him around:::

Ron: :::very girly scream::: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

Harry and author: :::choke on their tea:::

HARRY POTTER

AND THE 

ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

Chapter 3: Sleep tight Dursley's

Hermione_Harry

Harry was surprised. No, that's wrong. He was stunned. He never thought that the Dursley's were going to die. It was all his bloody fault! Now, the last of his relatives died. It was shocking. . . and yet. . .he didn't feel sad. Harry was not surprised by this. He just felt guilty; but he never wanted them dead. . .

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "I'm so, so, sorry."

Harry's face was expressionless.

"Harry?" said Hermione faintly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just shocked," Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley then to her husband, "Is it alright if I go to their grave?"

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry about your uncles, but why do you want to visit their grave, when they treated you so badly?" said Ron exasperated.

"I don't know Ron," said Harry, "It just feels right for me to go there. I don't want to feel guilty."

__

I better tell Sirius about what happened, thought Harry.

For a second it looked like Hermione had read his thoughts because she said " Yes Harry, you'd better do that."

Harry looked at her surprised and with a questioning look.

"Harry we'll go with you tomorrow, is that alright mum?" asked Ron while interrupting his thoughts.

Mrs. Weasley nodded

"What? You mean you'll all go with me?" asked Harry in mild surprise.

"Sure Harry. We don't want you to go alone." said Ron clapping his back.

Harry was glad he had great friends. And for the time being, he totally forgot about what Hermione said.

~F ~

The following afternoon, Harry and the others waited for Hermione and Ginny. Ginny came down the stairs first, then Hermione. Hermione was wearing a tight (not _that_ tight) gray sweater with black pants. Ron's sister wore a black sweater with blue jeans. Ron gaped at Hermione like a fish, while Harry just smiled.

"Ron," muttered Harry, "close your mouth. You look like a fish."

He closed his mouth looking deeply embarrassed.

I'm so sorry Mrs. Weasley." said Hermione, "Ginny here, didn't know what to wear when going to say good-bye to some one."

"Not to worry dear," said Mrs. Weasley, then whispered in her ear, "I just came down too."

They all arrived at the graveyard minutes later by portkey. Passing by the tombstones; it gave Harry an eerie feeling. It reminded him of when he met Voldemort.

All of them slowly arrived to the three new graves. But Harry stopped suddenly by seeing a fat faced; no neck someone.

Aunt Marge was at his uncles grave.

A/N: Ooohhh! Another cliffy eh? MWHAHAHA!!!!!! I feel stupid now. Heh.

****

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione: :::still chasing Ron::: -come back here!

:::To Harry::: I bet you five galleons that Hermione catches him and puts him through misery.

Harry: Your on!

But I would remind you that I'm the author.

Harry: Damn. . .

That's okay, you don't have to pay me :::mutters::: since your a chicken.

Harry: :::With narrowed eyes and suspiciously::: What did you say?

Nothing. . .

Harry: That's what I thought.

:::mutters::: Chicken.


	4. The Row

****

A/N: Hey peeps! Here's the fourth chapter of my masterpiece. But, if I keep updating this slow, the 5th Harry Potter book will come out before I finish this thing! Do you guys want that to happen? No, right? So, because of that, I will update every three days. And I keep my promises! Now onto my story!!!

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K.Rowling! Oh and if you are J.K.Rowling, reading this, just to let you know, I REALLY want to meet you and get your Autograph! Oh and I'm obsessed with Harry Potter. So be afraid, be very afraid!

****

2ND Disclaimer: Harry Potter© is owned, created, and copyrighted by Mrs. J.K.Rowling (Boy isn't she sooooo smart? (She also has a very big imagination! She's also my idol!)

****

Ron: _::: in a very bad mood::: _I did _not_ scream like a girly girl!

****

Harry: _:::chortling::: _Yes, you did. And it was _amazing_ how Hermione could make you scream like that.

****

Hermione: _:::narrowing her eyes::: _Excuse _me_ Harry, but what is _so _amazing that I could make Ron scream?

****

Harry: Nothing Hermione! Nothing!

Hey, kiddies! No fighting here! See there's a sign over there that says "NO FIGHTING". 

__

:::the author pointed at a sign that said: "NO SEX IN THE LOO"::: 

What the hell?!?! Who changed the goddamn sign?!? 

__

:::author starts rolling up her sleeves::: 

Someone's going to get sent to Hell and back if someone doesn't tell me who changed it! _:::silence::: _

Well then, I'll be right back!

****

Harry: _:::while punching, girly screams, and the crack of bones could be heard::: _Let's get on with the story then! 

HARRY POTTER

AND THE 

ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

Chapter 4: The Row

Hermione_Harry

Hermione gasped when she sees the figure.

"Harry your uncles alive!"

"Hermione, that's Marge." said Harry deciding not to call her 'Aunt Marge', "She's uncle Vernon's sister."

"Oh," said Hermione getting embarrassed.

Harry stepped cautiously towards Aunt Marge. She still seemed unaware of his presence, praying silently. Walking forward, the Weasley's and Hermione followed.

Harry walked up to his uncles tombstone, where Aunt Marge stood. He closed his eyes and started to pray.

Aunt Marge now seemed aware of his presence. Her eyes widened. Seeing not, a scrawny little boy that she once knew, but a grown young teenager. Her eyes narrowed.

"You! How dare you come here! You don't deserve to even be here! Get out!!"

"Listen, _Marge_. I have every right to be here. I only just wanted to say my good-byes with them and get on with my life.," replied Harry with as much venomous as Marge.

"Where were you?" she asked all of a sudden.

Harry's guard was let down.

"What?" 

"_Where were you?_ _When they died?_" she asked anxiously.

Harry was dumbfounded.

"Well, I was with the Weasley's, over the summer."

"The _who_, boy? Speak up!" asked Marge.

"Listen, you have no right to speak to me that way! I'm not related to you and I never was! So leave me in peace!"

"Oh, I can see that school has done absolutely _nothing _to change your manners! You sill act like a criminal. You still have that mean, runty look."

__

Act civil . . . don't loose your temper and don't tell her anything!, thought Harry.

"Your just like your parents. One of these days you're going to die just like them and as always, _drunk_!"

__

Don't tell her anything!, thought Harry. But he couldn't help himself.

"They did _not _die in a car crash! They died in-!"

But as Harry was about to spill the secret, Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, just forget about it. Let's just _go_."

Harry was about to reply, when Marge beat him to it.

"Who are you?" 

"Hermione Granger and these are the Weasley's." she said with an icy tone.

Aunt Marge was going to verbally attack Hermione, when Harry replied, "Yeah, lets just go."

Harry walked away from Marge in a very bad mood. The Weasley's walked with Harry and Hermione.

Aunt Marge turned to look back at the tombstones. Then she thought of one more thing to say and turned her head around.

They weren't there anymore. Just then, a howling roaring wind blew right at Aunt Marge's face. As if it had a strong objection.

****

A/N: Hey! So, I guess I didn't end that in a cliffhanger. Huh? Aren't I soo nice? Yeah right.

__

:::The author now is sitting with the trio drinking a cup of tea:::

****

Harry: So, are you two girls alright now? Got the fighting sequence out of your system?

Yeah.

****

Hermione: Yes. Though, I'm still a little bit peeved. . .

****

Ron: Don't start now. . .

****

Hermione: I won't, I won't. I think I'll go and read a good book.

Yeah, me too.

****

Harry: Hermione_Harry, when are you going to post up the next chapter?

Oh, since I was gone for so darn long, I'm posting up tonight. But if I don't receive like at least 5 more reviews, then no new chapter. Hee, I'm soo mean.

****

Ron: Hopefully, Hermione_Harry has come to her senses, and won't put any romance in her stories anymore.

No way! More romance coming up in the next chapter in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix!

****

Ron: Oh, no. . .


	5. Games and Such

****

A/N: Hey people! Okay I'm updating a tad bit early. Oh well, more fun time for you, eh?

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K.Rowling! Oh and if you are J.K.Rowling, reading this, just to let you know, I REALLY want to meet you and get your Autograph! Oh and I'm obsessed with Harry Potter. So be afraid, be very afraid!

****

2ND Disclaimer: Harry Potter© is owned, created, and copyrighted by Mrs. J.K.Rowling (Boy isn't she sooooo smart? (She also has a very big imagination! She's also my idol!)

****

Ron: _:::sees author reading an inappropriate book::: _What book is that?

****

Hermione: What book is what? _:::sees Ron pointing to authors novel:::_

****

Harry: Wha-? _:::his eyes bug out:::_

****

Hermione: _:::her eyes widen:::_

****

Ron: Hermione_Harry, how can you read those kind of books?

__

:::realizes they were looking intently at her book::: Oh, this? _:::lifts up the novel:::: _Its a good book. Really interesting and extremely funny.

Harry: _:::he reads title out loud::: _"Angus, thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging"

HARRY POTTER

AND THE 

ORDER OF THE PHEONIX 

Chapter 5: Games and Such

Hermione_Harry

The following days passed on rather quickly of Harry vacation. Though, the Weasley's started acting a tad bit strange. Even Hermione was acting odd. Just the other day Bill, Charlie, Fred and George left extremely early. Now, considering why that was strange to Harry was that the twins never liked to get up before dawn. He remembered how they became grumpy when they were about to leave for the Quidditch World Cup. 

Harry supposed they had something important to do for the Ministry of Magic. But then he thought, _Charlie doesn't even work for the ministry! Neither Fred or George. They're too young, they haven't even finished school yet. Bill works for the Gringotts Bank._

And just this morning, Harry had a little bit of a lie in, and when he went downstairs tot he kitchen he saw Hermione, Ron, and twins talking in hushed tones. Harry could make make out some words, but not much.

". . . blue no green . . . no, too much . . ."

". . .but it could go-"

"-what . . . mumble mumble, gold?"

"mumble . . . Diagone Alley . . ."

". . .maybe. . .?"

That's when they saw Harry standing in the doorway confused. All of them acted as if everything was normal. Harry started getting extremely suspicious of them, but he decided to keep quiet. He sat down next to Ron and all them were in an uncomfortable silence. Fred was about to speak but Mrs. Weasley came in a hurry. She looked at Harry and a big smile went across her aged face.

"Why good morning Harry dear, would you like some breakfast?"

"No Mrs. Weasley, I'm not hungry." replied Harry.

"Nonsense Harry dear! Here you go. . ." and with the flick of her wand, she produced a plate with three eggs and four slices of bacon in front of Harry. He looked at the plate with hunger, even though it was too much for him. 

"Kids, your father and I are going to Diagone Alley for the day. We have some important things to do."

She then walked out of the room and came back in seconds later with her robes and Mr. Weasley trailing behind her. 

"Okay we'll be back before nightfall. Don't charm the house down and _behave_" she said as if she was talking to the whole group but her eyes stayed locked onto her twins. They tried to put on their puppy dog eyes.

Mrs. Weasley gave each of her children a kiss on the forehead including Harry and Hermione. Then they apparated without a word. 

"Okay kiddies. . .", said Fred with a sly smile on his face and rubbing both of his hands together, "lets play-"

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" suggested Harry. Not wanting to play any of the twins jokes.

"Harry, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, if we play with this lot-", Hermione pointed to the curious twins, "-we'll be in danger."

"Aww come on Hermione! Take risks once in a while. It'll do you some good. Now lets play truth or dare!" 

"What 'Truth or Dare'?" asked Ron.

"Its a muggle game. I'll explain when we get Ginny out here. Bill and Charlie aren't here are they?"

"No, they had to go somewhere early."

"Oh, lets go to the living room. There's more space there." suggested Harry.

All of them got up and exited the kitchen and headed towards the living room. Ron went to the foot of the stairs and called up for his sister. Seconds later, thumps of Ginny's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

When Ginny finally reached the living room , she sat in the circle that was made by the teenagers. Ginny sat next to her brother George. Much to her dismay, I might add. . .

Harry started to explain the basic rules of the game.

"Okay the games called Truth or Dare. The rules are that your supposed to pick one. Either truth or dare by a person that asks you. If you pick truth, the person will ask you something that you are supposed to respond truthfully. That means no _lying_! Now for dare, the person that asks you it, will challenge you to something. And you are _supposed _to do it! No backining out! Is that it Hermione?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Okay, who wants to ask first?" asked Harry.

"I do." said Ron.

Then the game officially started.

****

A/N: Hi again. I'm bored and really tired people. I _was_ going to write more and this chapter was intentionally written with the game, but I decided to give it a whole chapter to itself. Sorry if your disappointed. Don't forget, in three days I'll update!

****

Ron: Hermione_Harry, this is a PG-13 story! Don't bring those kind of books here!

For your information Ron, this book is really good.

****

Ron: Let me see it then. . .

Sorry, you can't. This is a girls book. I wouldn't let you read it unless your homosexual.

****

Harry: _:::starts to chuckle:::_

****

Hermione: Can I see it then?

Sure you can! Here you go. . . _:::gives book to Hermione:::_

****

Ron: _:::mutters::: _Women. . .


	6. Little Buggers

****

A/N: Hi again! I'm really bored right now. And pissed off. . . Anywayz, I'm using my homework time to write this part of the story. So it would be _greatly _appreciated if you at least review. My mom thinks that I'm typing down my homework in this lovely computer. HA! That's a keeper. If only she knew. . .if only she knew. . .

****

Ron: _:::congratulating Hermione_Harry::: _Good going! You have your mom fooled! But, one question though. . .

And what's that? 

****

Ron: What's a computer?

Oh my god. . .you don't know what a computer is?!? Your hopeless. . . 

****

Hermione:_ :::scowling::: _You know better than to do that to your mum! You should do your homework!

Hermione, for once in your life, _can you be quiet_?

****

Hermione: _:::shuts her mouth:::_

****

Harry: _:::joyful::: _Yeah good job Hermione_Harry!

Anywayz peeps, I forgot to mention earlier that we have mail! We have E-mail, snail mail, fax mail, even telephone mail. ::::holds hand up as she receives curious stares::: Don't ask me how the phone mail works. Heck, even I don't know! 

****

Harry: :::excited::: Go ahead then; open the first one!

Okay! _:::grabs a big box hat was under her chair and takes out one envelope::: _Here we go. This is from. . . _:::looks for name::: _Not here. Stupid people. Forgetting their own name! Honestly. . . _:::smells the envelope for no apparent reason::: _Oooo, it smells like. . .oranges. Yum, yum! _:::opens it up:::_

****

Ron: _:::impatient:::_Come on already, read!

Okay, no need to get all touchy. Geez. _:::starts to read out loud:::_

My dearest,

I can't wait until we have another night like we had the other day. I never experienced anything like it. I'm still-

What the hell?!?! Who wrote this?!? _:::starts to scan thru paper and rests on the last piece of the writing::: _Gulp. _:::tucks it in nice and neat and gives it to Hermione::: _Hermione, Krum better figure out that you guys only act together. Not actually _get _together! That doesn't happen until J.K.Rowling says so. And besides did you actually sleep with him?

****

Hermione: _:::pink::: _No way! I'd never sleep with him! I'm too young.

Well, if you didn't sleep with him, then who did?

__

:::in the corner of the room, there was a prostitute who looked like a total whore:::

****

Prostitute: _:::in a deep voice::: _Hey all.

Holy SHIT! Your a man!

HARRY POTTER

AND THE 

ORDER OF THE PHOENIX

Chapter 6: Little Buggers

Hermione_Harry

Ron looked around the circle and his eyes landed on someone. 

"Fred. . . truth or dare?", said Ron.

He thought for a moment, then said, "Dare,"

A sly smile appeared on Ron's face. "Okay, I dare you to dance around wearing only your undies."

Everyone started laughing.

"Great, I'll do it!", he got up and left the room to and went inside the loo. 

A minute later he came out only wearing his boxers which unfortunately, it had moving stars.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", went the whole group. 

Then Fred started dancing. Doing the jiggalo and the shibby. Then he started dancing like a Russian. It looked like Fred was deeply enjoying himself before Ron had to drag him back to the loo and lock him in until he put his clothes back on.

Finally Fred was back outside and fully clothed. It was his turn now. Uh oh. . .

"Hermione, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she replied rather quickly.

Everyone around went, "Aww!"

Fred thought for a moment and then stopped. 

"Hermione, have you ever. . . failed and exam or even. . .a class?"

Hermione started to get pink in the face and her eyes suddenly fell down to the floor.

"Well there was this one time I didn't do so well on a quiz for social studies. . ."

"Don't tell me that the Perfect Goody-dooer Hermione actually failed a test!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Did I say I failed it?" shot back Hermione.

"No."

"Then why are you saying that?" said Hermione.

Ginny became quiet and Hermione continued, "I got my first 'C' on that stupid exam. Oh well! I still was the first student in class to graduate!" and she laughed.

"Okay Hermione, its your turn." said Fred.

She looked around. And she decided to call on someone.

"Ron," said Hermione, "Truth or dare?"

He thought for a moment and decided on, "Dare."

A small smile flickered on her face when he said that. She knew Ron would never pick truth. He likes to keep some secrets to himself, thank you very much.

"I dare you to-"

But before Hermione could finish, Mrs. Weasley apparated back right in front of Ginny. 

"Oh, so sorry Ginny!", she moved out of the way and looked for Fred. When she found him she took out her hand as if to shake his hand. Fred looked at her bewilderedly before he took out his own hand out of his pocket and shook hers too. "So sorry to interrupt your er. . . game, but I must go now. Arthur's waiting. . ." And she dissaperated. 

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"Mum just like to shake our hands once in a while. . . very odd if you ask me. . ." replied Fred with a grin.

Harry just raised his eyebrows as if not believing a word he is saying. 

"Well, come on then! Lets play!" said Fred not daring to look at Harry straight in the eye. Everybody too looked at the wall around them. Hermione now decided to tell Ron his dare.

"Ron, I dare you to kiss a Gnome full on the mouth!" Then she started laughing followed by the others who clutched their stomachs. Ron only stayed open mouthed. He was too shocked to comply.

When the laughter died down, Ginny waved her hands in front of Ron, wondering if he was sleeping again. 

"Ron? RON? RON?!" yelled Ginny, with patience that was the size of a jelly bean.

He snapped out of it and said, "Do I have to?"

"Yes Ron. You have to." replied Hermione quickly which showed she was greatly enjoying this.

He started whine but got up nothing less. He did not want to be called a 'chicken', by his so-called brothers who also happened to be the head pranksters of Hogwarts; hint, hint.

All of them followed Ron out into the back yard. In the silent yard, you could hear little giggles here and there of the little creatures. But since they were so mischievous and sly, Ron couldn't tell where at least one was. He looked around the dark and bushy grass looking for the little buggers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw a branch of a bush move followed by a giggle. He ran as fast as he could and jumped on the spot he expected the Gnome to be and Eureka! He caught it! Ron dangled it by the ankle and brought it over to the whole group who were smiling.

Ron passed the Gnome very carefully to Harry who helped him carry it; for support of course.

"Okay Ron, now kiss it. . ." instructed Hermione.

He gave an annoying glance at her, determined to get back. Hermione totally ignored Ron, she wanted to see him kiss that gnome! 

Slowly, he lifted up the its egg-like head and faced the many teeth of the Gnome. Ron was sure he was about to faint.

"Do I have to kiss it in the mouth?" 

"No, you can kiss its head if you like." said Hermione.

Everyone was watching with silent excitement. All of there eyes were glued to Ron and the little creature. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Soon his lips were close to the Gnomes head when-ZAP!

"OW!"

The Gnome bit Ron on the nose with its little sharp teeth. He clamored and put his hands to his nose as it was gong to ease the pain away. 

Harry and the other boys helped Ron. The twins grabbed the little bugger (which was incidentally trying to run away) and gave it to Harry. Harry grabbed its bony feet and started to spin it around. He let go on the fourth spin and out went flying the animal. Forty-Fifty-Sixty-Seventy feet into the air! Wow. A new record for Harry!

The girl mostly helped Ron back inside the house before anymore of the creatures came out. Hermione had to go to Mrs. Weasley things to try and find some potion for Ron. She found one and unfortunately it was pink. Hermione got a cloth and dipped it on some of the bright liquid. 

"Ron, move your hand. I need to put this on you."

"No, I know my nose is so red and huge," he replied.

"Ron you either move your hands or I'll tell Fred and George to them for me," she said. Behind her you could see the twins holding up there wands. When Ron saw that, he moved his hands and put on a straight face.

"Anybody want lunch?" asked Ginny.

"Yep" replied all the boys.

"Come on then. Ron you stay there. That liquid is going to put the swelling down in a gif."

When all of them were gone Hermione put the liquid on Ron's nose. It hurt a little but nevertheless, it was supposed to help. Then suddenly Ron realized how close Hermione's face was to Ron's. How her hands are so soft and delicate against his skin.

Hermione however, didn't notice a thing. She was too busy looking at the label for the potion. Then she realized he was looking at her. She lifted up her head and came face-to-face with Ron. Ron automatically looked away and she just shrugged it off.

Minutes later the group came. Al of them decided that the game was too dangerous for all of them to play (most of them looked at Ginny) because of the rating of it. The day was passed rather quickly for all of them and before they knew it Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came back at 7 o'clock on the minute.

Harry was going downstairs to get a cup of water when he heard George (or Fred) speak in a room where the door as ajar.

"And?" was mistakenly one of the twins voice.

"Done." replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Excellent. . ."

****

A/N: So got you guessing yet? MWAHAHAHA! I'm evil. Sorry guys, but maybe my next update won't be in the three days I promised. You see, I have a life crisis right now and I don't know if I'll be able to post up my next chapter.

Okay, after that little incident that happened earlier _:::looks around::: _we would like to say something first.

****

Harry: Yeah. If you want to send us a mail post it with your review. If you just post mail for us we won't open it for the public.

That's right. Hee. I'm making you all review. Aren't I so evil? _:::grins:::_

****

Ron: I hate you. . . 

__

:::innocently::: Why?

****

Ron: Why did you have to make me do that in this chapter?!

Oh, chill out Ron. I was thinking of making you both kiss, but I thought it was a teeny weeny to quick, even for Hermione.

****

Ron: _:::outrageous::: _You were going to make me kiss?!?!

****

Hermione: Oh Ron, do be quiet. It doesn't matter. We were only acting. . .

****

Ron: _:::still angry::: _Well your lucky. You have to kiss me while I have to kiss YOU!

****

Harry and author: Uh oh. . .

****

Hermione: _:::daring whisper::: _What did you say?

****

Ron: _:::nervous::: _Umm. . . duckies?

****

Hermione: You better run Weasley. . .

****

Ron: _:::very girly scream::: _AHHHH!!!!!

****

Harry and author: Here we go again . . .


End file.
